


Coming Undone

by AdorableDimples



Category: Les Misérables (Dallas 2014), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dom Javert, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Javert (Watts) - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Seine, Valjean (Joshi), blowjob, something with a phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDimples/pseuds/AdorableDimples
Summary: It was a quiet evening, Valjean was comfortably sitting in his chair reading a book. The only noises in the room were the fire creeping and the fast pacing of Javert. He couldn't seem to calm down. Sometimes it was nice to have his body pressed against him while he was reading aloud some book,but today wasn't one of these days.Self indulgent Dallas Valvert porn, that's it, that's the whole thing.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Beware, English is not my first language so you may find several errors, just point them out and I'll later fix them. I'm always appalled by the lack of dallas valvert content.

It was a quiet evening, Valjean was comfortably sitting in his chair reading a book. The only noises in the room were the fire creeping and the fast pacing of Javert. He couldn't seem to calm down.

Sometimes it was nice to have his body pressed against him while he was reading aloud some book,but today wasn't one of these days. Javert was pacing with poor concealed anger, restless and irritated. There had been some sort of misunderstanding with a case. It seemed like an officer misplaced the evidence and thus the criminals who Javert's squad had finally caught after months of research could actually go free of charges.

To say that Javert was furious was an understatement.

"With the way you are glaring at the wall, I'm actually surprised there is not already a hole in it." Valjean sighed and looked at his lover's scowl.

"Do not look at me like that," Valjean closed the book and carefully put it on a nearby table, "I'm sure you will figure everything out" He hugged the inspector, placing his warm arms around him.

Javert was still silent but after a bit all the fight went away from his body leaving him drained. He hugged Valjean back and put his nose in the crook of the other man's neck. He breathed the warm and familiar scent and sighted deeply. The warm puff of breath on the sensible area of his neck made Valjean shiver.

The embrace seemed uncomfortable due to Javert's height and the strange position of his neck, but for them it was heaven. There was no one else but them in the house, and Javert surely didn't care about such things as modesty. They finally had found each other after years and they were not letting the other go so easily.

"Chaboulleit said he is going to call me as soon as they find the missing evidence" breathed Javert, nuzzling his nose near Valjean's ear. A hand came up to caress softly the man's scalp and the tattoo on his neck. His cold fingertips barely tracing the pattern of the crown.

"You just have to wait and be patient then, " replied Valjean, his voice muffled by Javert's shirt. He felt goosebumps rise all over his body as Javert’s digit brushed lightly the soft skin under his shirt’s collar. 

"Still, I could be out there helping," Javert continued to caress the tattoo reverently. Javert’s hands were always cold, but now they had absorbed Valjean’s heat and were scorching hot on his skin.

"Would you rather be with them than with me?" Valjean questioned as he raised his head and softly kissed the other man. He gently cupped Javert’s jaw in one of his still strong hands and stared lovingly at him.

"You already know the answer to that," replied softly but with conviction Javert, "always you Jean" he whispered on Valjean's lips before closing his mouth on them.

Valjean flushed and mewled softly as the other man licked every crevice of his mouth. Javert's kisses were so deliciously possessive and Valjean always felt like melting in his arms. 

"Do you- _ ah _ , want to move to the bedroom?" Panted harshly Valjean, gripping javert's shoulder in an iron grip so as to not fall to the ground. 

Javert was always fascinated about how he could reduce Valjean to a quivering mess who could not even stand properly with just a few kisses and touches. He never forgot how pure and saintly the man was. He wanted to corrupt him in the sweetest way possible, he wanted to see how far Valjean would bend for him, this insanely strong and saintly man. 

"Strip" 

He calmly said the word and pushed Valjean carefully away from his body. He straightened his shirt and stared down at the other man.

Valjean flushed brightly at the command. As Javert released him he swayed a bit, unsure on his own two feet. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt, taking it out from his pants.

"Javert- Here?" He blushed and looked around, pointing at the huge windows near the library.”Surely they will all be able to see” He bit his lower lip which was already puffy and moist from Javert’s previous kisses.

Javert's only answer was a snicker as if he was disappointed in Valjean. He crossed his arms and gave no sign of discomfort. It resembled the posture he implemented at work, the always straight and perfect Inspector Javert on patrol, the man who law abiding citizens praised and every criminal feared.

Well, everyone except for one.

Valjean gulped and started to slowly and carefully remove his clothes. His chest was revealed, the ink of his tattoos black and graying at the edges. He started to fold neatly the clothes to buy some time to calm his frayed nerves. 

Javert's hungry gaze went fast on the now displayed pierced nipples, which were already hard from the cold or arousal. Valjean shivered under such heated scrutiny.

"All of it." Javert continued when Valjean stopped his ministrations and fidgeted with only his underwear still on. 

Valjean blushed like a virgin, even if Javert knew very well that he was not one. Not anymore at least. It didn't matter what they did and how kinky it was, Valjean was always eager to please him and to learn. He never lost that halo of pureness around him. The blush that now adorned his face was so hard even his chest and ears were flushed with heat.

Valjean continued to strip. The rustling of clothes was a calming noise in the overly quiet room. They were both already breathing hard and the arousal was high when Valjean turned around naked and trembling with his head bent down, still avoiding the inspector’s gaze. 

“There is always the gate, no one will be able to see you but me”. Javert tenderly let his eyes wander to Valjean’s already half-hard cock, which stood between his legs and was now stiffening with blood. 

Javert seated on the sofa and motioned to Valjean to come closer with a firm movement of his hand.

Valjean trembled, he knew very well the look on Javert's face, it was as if he wanted to devour him. He felt a throbbing in his lower region as Javert's gaze slid there again to assess the situation at hand.

"But of course you will love to be paraded around and be seen as I ravish you.” Javert contemplated aloud, watching how his words affected Valjean’s body in the most pleasurable way.

Valjean shook his head frantically, his eyes widening, even as he felt his erection throb at the words. He whimpered as Javert motioned for him to sit between his thighs on the floor.

“Have you been good?" Javert spoke calmly as if he was savoring each word and each shudder of Valjean’s body.

"Y-yes…" Valjean moaned as the other man swiftly touched his oversensitive nipples in wonder. Javert twisted suddenly a little nub between his fingers, reeling at Valjean's small gasp. He continued to mercilessly press and turn the small balls of metal until Valjean sobbed.

"SIR. I MEANT TO SAY SIR." Valjean screamed as Javert's nail scratched carefully on the tip of the nub which was now red and swollen.

"It seems like you forgot everything I've taught you" Javert clicked his tongue and chided the other man.

"Have you?" He asked, slowly caressing Valjean's cheek. A thumb swiped on his lower lips and Valjean licked the digit as he watched intently at the inspector. He caught the finger in his mouth, he licked the pad and slowly sucked it, taking it deeper in his mouth. 

Javert watched greedly as Valjean took the initiative and his breath went more labored. 

"Anything you want Sir. I'm here…" Valjean carefully nipped at the finger. He then let it fall away and instead took the index and middle ones in his mouth and started to lick them and coat them in spit.

"... And you are mine" Javert trailed his fingers out from his lover's mouth and smeared a bit of spit on his lips which shone as the setting sun bathed Valjean’s body in a golden light.

His lips, shining and plump were too tempting to resist, so Javert tugged the man’s head up and kissed them thoroughly and bit them raw.

"And I'm yours, Sir" Valjean went to unfasten Javert's tented trousers. It was harder due to the pressing of the man’s erection and how he continued to kiss him, but after a while he managed to.

Javert sighted in pleasure as finally the pressure lessened and his trousers and pants were lowered to his mid-thigh, just enough to take his cock out. 

Valjean moved to gently grasp the revealed erection but javert's hands stopped him swiftly.

"Do you remember the safe word? " he asked, eyes warm and inquisitive, a far cry for the passionate and heated gaze of before. 

Valjean smiled in what hoped to be a sure and comforting way.

"Yes Javert, I do. White is ok, gray is slow down and black is stop. Moreover in case I can't talk it's one knock to slow down and two to stop".

Javert smiled warmly and rewarded the other man with a kiss which was different from all the others. This one was just a simple and soft press of lips, the urgency and arousal of before was still there, but just simmering below the surface. What transpired were just love, warmth and the comfort of the connection. 

"Good boy" Javert whispered. 

"No hands" he admonished as He spread his legs and motioned to Valjean to get closer.

He rested his back on the sofa and admired the sight that Valjean painted, naked and flushed, kneeling between his legs. Such a strong man, but still soft. Such progressive way of thinking, but now old. An ex-con, but still the most admirable man he had ever seen.

Valjean carefully put the head of Javert's cock in his mouth, tasting the subtle layer of wetness on it. He slowly licked the whole area and savored the sensation and firmness of Javert’s flesh in his mouth.. He now had experience on his side, he knew what Javert liked and the most pleasurable places to lick, where to focus his attention.He softly explored around the crown of Javert’s penis and rolled back the foreskin.

He still felt embarrassed at the idea of what Javert thought of him at such a sight. He should be ridiculous. An old and scarred man such as him naked in bright daylight, or dusk in this instance. He felt his face heat up and he managed a choked laugh as he continued to lick slowly on the underside of Javert's cock.

As Valjean finally put the whole grit of Javert’s erection into his mouth, straining his jaw, he noticed a faint tremble in the man's thighs. The hand that now he could feel, carefully caressing the top of his head felt like a blessing of a sort.

Javert sighed in bliss and relaxed into his lover's mouth as the man took care of everything. He had trained Valjean well, he was a natural at this. He was just so eager to please him.   
He caressed the lowering head of Valjean and murmured words of encouragement in a soft voice. Valjean was straining to hear and understand the words, but the sound of slick skin on skin and his slurping were overpowering the soft whispers of the man. Nevertheless he felt more at ease and sure as he knew that his lover was enjoying himself thanks to him and was urging him on.

Valjean's tongue licked a firm stripe from the underside of the cock to the tip and circled it, careful to apply the most pressure just where the foreskin met the crown slick now with both precum and spit. He repeated the motion another time and then sucked on the tip, delighted as Javert sweared louder. 

"You and your clever tongue" Javert hissed and sharply moved Valjean away as his tongue rolled on the small opening on the top of his cock. 

Valjean stared hungrily at his lover with half lidded eyes, some of Javert’s fluids and saliva dripping from his mouth to his chin. Valjean swallowed and moaned as he could still feel Javert in his mouth and widened his stance, spreading more his muscular thighs. His arousal was displayed to the other man's gaze, he had fully hardened despite the cold and no touch. 

Javert slowly made a show of simply watching Valjean. He kept the man away and stared down at him. He was in such a submissive position, completely at his mercy and they both know he had none to speak of. As he stared Valjean panted and a small drop of fluid oozed from the tip of his arousal and trailed down his whole length to reach the coarse graying hair at the base. 

In panic Valjean thought that Javert was entirely capable of having him there a breath away from his hard cock and still leave him frustratingly too far away to satisfy him. He could let him feel how aroused he was and then just blatantly stare in lust at him doing nothing else until he was reduced to begging.

Valjean gulped and relished the taste of faint bitterness of Javert's cock in his mouth. He licked his now bruised and red lips. The motion caught Javert's gaze and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds which seemed to Valjean an eternity. Valjean was in utter disarray as his saintly patience slowly crumbled away faced with the lust he felt for the other man. Meanwhile Javert smirked and waited for Valjean to say anything.

"Do you want something?" Javert's smile widened at Valjean's expression of pure panic. It was still an issue between them because Valjean would still not express any wishes or simply take something for himself.

Valjean blushed furiously, his tongue now like lead in his mouth. He scratched absently with his nails between the hairs on his thighs, he then lowered his head to hide his expression.

"Whatever you want to give me sir, I would be glad to receive it." Valjean murmured.

Javert clicked his tongue in thought. He was pleased that Valjean trusted him so much with his pleasure, but still he wanted to actually know that the man enjoyed his time here with him and he wasn't simply acting out to please him. Or better, he knew that what they usually did pleased Valjean, he just wished that for once he would say what he wished for in that session. 

"I asked you. I want for you to take your pleasure and ask me for it." Javert smiled a little.  _ "This could maybe work out," _ he bitterly thought.

It was worth just to see Valjean’s surprised gasp and how the flush traveled on his body, reaching his chest. He seemed as if he was internally panicking.

"Ple- Javert- I mean Sir," he hastily corrected himself,"uh, i want…" 

"Speak up, people speak up when they talk to me"

"Your fingers in me…" 

Valjean was unable to raise his head for how ridiculous he felt. Surely Javert was laughing at him even now. He didn't want to see his expression of scorn.

Javert's eyes widened, he hoped that Valjean would speak out but it seemed a far fetched idea, he never actually thought that he would agree to this. But then he didn't think that Valjean would agree to any of this. This sort of sexy game of power they were playing, as he once described it. 

Javert smirked and cupped Valjean’s head in his hands to raise his gaze and meet it head on. He softly caressed his cheeks and slowly traced his moist lips.

"Do you want them here" he placed a finger on the top of Valjean's tongue, caressing the hot velvet muscle with the pad of the finger, and smiled as it was sucked again. 

"Ah- lower please." 

Valjean's eyes were warm pools of black tar, the brown completely submerged by the heated black. 

Javert traced his wet fingers from Valjean's lips to his neck and chest, leaving a trail of spit which cooled on the skin and made the man shiver. He continued to move lower his hand until he grasped Valjean's neglected arousal and pumped it one time to bask into Valjean's groan of pleasure. He then left it hanging red and pulsing between the muscular thighs. 

Javert motioned to Valjean to move and climb on him, balanced as his arousal was a breath away from Javert’s, seated on him, both knees framing his still clothed legs. Valjean's body was a familiar and welcomed weight on the inspector.

Javert sucked his own fingers in his mouth, efficiently coating them in spit. He moaned as he realised he could still taste Valjean’s spit and musk on them. He thought about making a show of his deep throat skill for Valjean, but that was for another time. He also wanted to worship those still muscular thighs which were now twitching and trembling before him. 

One hand started to knead and caress one sinewy side, while the other, coated in fluid, started to circle Valjean's opening.

Valjean whimpered and pushed eagerly back toward Javert's hand to speed up the penetration. As the first finger was engulfed by Valjean's heat, Javert tried to calm his raging breath, focusing on the way Valjean seemed to melt but at the same time tense in his arms.

He mouthed at Valjean's neck and left even more red bruises near the black tattoo. As Valjean sighed in pleasure and Javert added a second digit, he bared his throat to the other man, resting his whole weight on Javert's hand and legs.

Javert started to kiss down the wide chest in front of him and as he nipped on a still hard and puffy nipple, Valjean tensed and let out a small cry of pleasure.

"So sensible" Javert whispered near the nub, his breath brushing the heated skin and making it rise in goosebumps. 

Javert was deliberately avoiding the man's prostate as he worked to open him up. Valjean was fidgeting in frustration as he realised what his lover was doing. He angled his hips to help the penetration and guide the fingers more deeply inside him and near it.

"Sir... ah, please" he moaned in despair as Javert added a third finger. Javert just smirked and continued to kiss him firmly and lavish attention to the two pierced nipples. 

"Ask." He simultaneously pushed the fingers in and stroked the hard and throbbing cock in front of him one time. Valjean arched and sobbed, trying to maneuver his hips to let javert’s digits graze what he wanted them to.

"Please please, I'll do anything, please" Valjean was ashamed of how he was begging. He felt vulnerable in the most wonderful way. He felt as if Javert had broken away his shell and was slowly playing around with his soft core.

"Please.."

Javert shuddered at the words. The soft press of his middle finger on Valjean's prostate rewarded him with a broken moan and some more.

He retreated his hand and Valjean sighted in discomfort at the empty feeling. Still, he felt a terrible rush of arousal because he was finally getting what he so desperately wanted. 

He waited and relaxed as Javert taught him. He felt Javert's cock wet with something, nudging at his opening. Trust Javert to have lube hidden around the house. He flushed at the idea. Javert having a packet ready on his person all the time, always prepared to fuck him. He probably just didn't notice where it was. They were still in their home, even if not the bedroom.

Valjean shifted a bit in discomfort as he got accustomed to the cock's grit. The stretch and burn was always a bit uncomfortable at the beginning but Valjean basked in the feeling of the deep connection and fullness. 

They were now still, both trying to get their breath and bearings as neither wanted to come so fast. From experience Valjean knew that the longer he staved off his release the better it would be in the end. Javert had been a pleasant and ruthless teacher.

Finally the inspector started to move and Valjean tried to help the motion grinding on the other man's pelvis in the most exquisite way. 

As Valjean let out a long drawn out moan and sank down, he felt a vibration beneath Javert's leg.

Without stopping the motion Javert watched the other man as he moved eagerly up and down his cock in ecstasy. With one hand he cradled and helped Valjean bounce on his dick, while the other went beside his leg. 

Javert's hand came up with his cellphone which was currently ringing as someone was calling. 

Valjean went to stop and tensed in fear. 

"Wha-What?" Stuttered Valjean, _ "Who would call now? Javert surely would not answer in this situation"  _

His eyes widened as Javert changed position and pushed his back on the sofa. He then smirked and started to fuck him for real with hard and fast trusts which left Valjean breathless in a puddle of pleasure.

Javert squeezed Valjean's legs to keep them spread open as the man gasped, moaned and writhed under his touch, shaking uncontrollably. At this point Valjean was unable to stop chanting the inspector's name like he was the only thing keeping him alive and linked to the present. 

He watched as Javert smiled and grasped his legs and put them on his shoulders. He continued to trust and then without a care in the world picked up the phone to answer.

"This is inspector Javert." He smirked as he saw Valjean's stunned expression. 

Javert's voice was a bit harsher and deeper than normal, but his bored and polite tone was that of always. Valjean was sure that whoever was on the other side could hear and see everything that Javert was currently doing to him.

Valjean made an attempt to escape javert's clutch, but the pleasure had left him frustratingly weak. He could do nothing but mewl helplessly as Javert continued to trust in him.

'Ah, yes Monsieur le secrétaire, I was waiting for your call." Javert's grin was showing gums now and brought back memories of past hunts. It was the smile which Javert reserved for special occasions, such as when the prey was now caught and the chase was at its end. Valjean came to fear it throughout his life. Still It has been years since that smile was directed on him.

He flushed in hopeless embarrassment at the realization that this was the important call which Javert was waiting for and in fact Javert was not going to postpone it.

Javert was talking about some sort of law Valjean couldn't care less at the moment.  He moaned louder as the inspector angled his trusts just right and started to finally hit him on the most amazing of places making his nerves sing. 

"Sorry to interrupt you Monsieur Le secrétaire, a moment" Javert's hand was now on Valjean's strong neck, cutting his breathing and his moans out, "please continue." 

Valjean was glad for the grip on his neck as he whimpered and withered on Javert's dick. He let out only the smallest of noises now and choked on every breath he tried to draw in. At least the man on the other side could not hear him beg Javert to go faster, deeper and let him come. 

Valjean's hands were too weak to move his lover's, but still they grasped at him as he was the only solid thing keeping him from spiralling down.  The pleasure was so blinding and the oxygen so scarce that he felt his head fuzzy and his vision darken at the edges. He tried to say something but only a couple of low and choked sounds escaped his throat.

Javert smiled as he watched the sight that Valjean was. Despite everything he was still hard as a rock and he was responding to the motion,trusting back on his cock. Valjean was finally chasing his own pleasure and Javert was so proud of him.

He would have to call Chaboulleit back after this. He could hear the other man talking but he was not listening to a word he was saying, all his attention was on his lover.

"I'll look right into it Monsieur." Javert answered to the man on the phone.It was not like him to ignore his work, but as soon as they assured him that everything was under control and done he found his interest land again on Valjean’s writhing frame. 

He saw how the whole act excited Valjean, how his composure made Valjean feel even more debauched. And who was him to deprive Valjean of such pleasure. 

He bid Chaboulleit farewell but still continued to talk to the phone as he was pretty sure Valjean was not paying attention to anything except the motion of his hips and how close he was. 

He continued to talk about law and procedures in the most boring and tedious way. He saw Valjean struggling to breath and kissed swiftly the ankle near his shoulder. 

"Do not make a sound" he mouthed as he released Valjean's throat and finally let him breathe again.

Valjean took a great gulp of air and breathed in relief. As he was able to feel everything again, a pleasure so blinding reached him that he was unable to say or do anything as his orgasm hit him so hard like a punch in the stomach. He felt his legs tremble in Javert's firm grasp and his body tense up in probably the most pleasure he had ever had the opportunity to experience until now. 

He came untouched as Javert fucked him through the spasms. His come hitting the fit planes of his abs in slow spurts. 

Javert carefully lowered his phone on the ground and slowed his movement into slow albeit deep trusts which made Valjean moan in overstimulation.

"Excuse me, did I say you could come?" Javert asked sharply to the other man.

"Sorry sir…" Valjean pitifully answered, mewling and trying to get away from the powerful trusts.

"You better be. Coming like this, untouched. " The inspector laughed a bit and stood up, leaving the warmth of Valjean's body who moaned softly at the loss. 

"Next time you won't." Javert moved Valjean's pliant body to the ground, between his legs as he started to stroke himself.

"Meagre consolation is that you did not touch yourself." Javert's shoe came down on Valjean's sensitive balls, nudging them. " I'm the only one able to touch you." 

Valjean nodded and squirmed at the pressure on his empty balls. He started to lower his head, wanting to take Javert's erection back in his mouth and bring him to completion, to taste his release and be grateful, but the inspector's shoe came to rest on his shoulder, pinning him. Valjean stood, frozen to the spot as he was unable to tear his eyes away from the vulgar spectacle of his lover stroking in front of him his swollen cock, its bulbous red tip repeatedly revealed by the sliding of the foreskin with each downward stroke. 

Javert continued to fondle himself, a breath away from Valjean's flushed face, the motion fast and sloppy due to the lube. Javert was now breathing hard and fast, staring down at the kneeling man.

"Ask me to suck it." Javert forced himself to say through gritted teeth as he watched Valjean shiver.

"Please Sir, let me finish you" Valjean pleaded with liquid eyes and tried to get closer, puffing heavy breaths on the erection in front of him.

"No." Javert smirked and continued his ministrations as he saw Valjean struggling to mouth at him. 

The man's wanton expression did the trick as Javert called out in pleasure and, leaning forward, allowed his come to shoot on his lover's face. A bit was caught by Valjean's tongue as his mouth opened in disbelief.  Javert released the breath he was keeping and started to come back down the high, caressing his lover's face, smudging and rubbing his come on his skin. He groaned as Valjean started to lap metodically at his softening and spent cock.  He swallowed the come eagerly and lavished the whole area in love.

"Jean stop. Come here" Javert tenderly picked up the other man and hugged him, uncaring of the mess he was making. 

"Was I too harsh?" Javert asked, caressing slowly his lover's back. He Felt the man boneless and exhausted in his arms and sighed softly.

"No, I wanted it." Valjean smiled and whispered with a broken voice. 

Javert got his handkerchief and started to gently brush his come away from Valjean's face who relaxed at the ministrations.

"We should get cleaned up" 

"Hmm" 

Javert stood up and swiftly picked up bridal style the other man who squealed in surprise and then chuckled warmly near his lover's chest. He had started to walk towards their bedroom and bathroom when he kicked his phone and heard it bip. 

He was sure that whoever messaged him could wait a bit, but as he watched the screen lighted up and Chaboulleit's name could be seen. 

Luckily Valjean was nuzzling his neck and couldn't see how Javert's face was now crimson. 

On the screen a few words could be read of the message.

"Please Javert, next time close the call."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
